This project tests the feasibility of an integrated microcoil/preamplifier for use in NMR microspectroscopy. The microcoil/preamplifier detector will be tested for proper operation in the magnet, and a spectrum will be obtained. Microcoils will also be tested to compare performance to the integrated microcoil/preamplifier.